The Shadow of the Key
by AfroKey
Summary: AU (sort of). An alternate story in which Sora remains a heartless after freeing Kairi's heart in Hollow Bastion. (I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Squaresoft does.) This is mostly a story of dealing with grief as well as identity.
1. Chapter I: The Death of Light

**The Shadows of the Key**

**Chapter I: The Death of Light**

****He kept smiling that goofy smile of his. Kairi still laid there on the floor near the Keyhole in Hollow Bastion. He had fought a long battle with his silver-haired friend, Riku, whom had been possessed by the darkness due to Ansem. He was holding not his Keyblade, but Riku's which has the ability to unlock a person's heart.

And yet, he wouldn't rid himself of that goofy-ass grin.

"Sora?" Donald questioned his spiky-haired friend.

"A key that unlocks people's hearts..."

As he pondered this, his eyes glanced at Kairi. Her petite body was lifeless for her heart was attached to Sora's. He had to free her. As he raised the Key, he pointed the tip of the blade toward his own heart.

"SORA, WHAT"RE YA DOIN'?" Goofy yelled knowing exactly what Sora had in mind.

All he could do was smile as he plunged the blade into his chest.

"SORA!" Donald was in sheer shock witnessing what his dear friend had just done.

Kairi's heart floated out from Sora's pierced chest. As it landed within Kairi, her eyes began to open, but Sora began to fade.

"Sora...? SORA!" She leapt to her feet to catch Sora's falling, fading essence, only to have him vanish in her arms.

"SORA, NO!" Donald and Goofy could only cry in disbelief. The Hero of Light had just faded to darkness just to save to the heart of a young, red-headed girl.

"Sora..." Kairi felt burning tears run down her cheeks. He was gone. He was gone and it was all her fault. All because of her damn heart, she was gone.

With sadness flooding her heart, the world began to shake.

"Kairi, we have to get out of here!" Donald snapped her out of her trance.

"Not without Sora!"

"Kairi... he's gone."

"No... NO, I WON'T LET HIM GO!"

"Kairi, we gotta get outta here! The heartless are after us!"

With that, Donald and Goofy grabbed Kairi and fled from Hollow Bastion. As the three of them were about to enter the Gummi Ship, Kairi suddenly stopped.

"I'm not leaving without him!"

"Kairi, Sora did what he did to save YOU and I'll be damned if I let his wish disappear with him."

"But..."

"Goofy, get her into the ship!"

Before she could continue her protest, Goofy practically threw her into the Gummi Ship and took off. Donald set a course for Traverse Town as Hollow Bastion was consumed by darkness.

Kairi couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Sora... why, why did you have to go?" The tears flowed down her soft cheeks like burning rivers. He was gone, lost to the darkness.


	2. Chapter II: The Funeral

**Author's Note: So, this is my first fanfic so I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Writing this has been pretty fun so far so if you could please review so that I can make any improvements that would be awesome! :) Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter II: The Funeral**

The entire town was silent. Out of all the events that were held in the usually cheerful Traverse Town, this was the darkest of all days. Sora was, as far as anyone was able to conclude, dead. Today, therefore, was the funeral for the Hero of Light. No light was found that day, though. Third district was covered in a sea of black. All of Sora friends and allies were in attendance. All, except Riku. However, not a soul protested his absence since Sora's death was partially his doing. As far as everyone was concerned, Riku had killed him. The set-up was simple. A large photo of Sora hung above the gates leading to First District with a small stage containing a pulpit with a microphone. The Kingdom Key was placed within a basic wooden casket since that was all that remained of the spiky-haired boy. Everyone took a turn giving a short speech about their fallen friend. Leon and Yuffie recalled finding him in Traverse Town, Donald and Goofy spoke of their adventures, and various others described how he had saved their worlds. Kairi was last to speak. She was adorned in a simple, black dress with black heels and a white headband. She clutched her lucky-charm tightly, almost fearing it would vanish with her beloved Sora. As she approached the pulpit, all eyes stared at the shattered auburn-haired girl. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot from hours of painful tears the night before. The entire district was without a single peep, anticipating Kairi's speech. Finally, after about two minutes of complete silence, she spoke.

"Today, we are all here to mourn a fallen friend. Friend... no, he was far more than that. For some, he was family. For most, he was a friend. For all, he was a savior. But for _me_, he was far more than these simple things. We met when we were both small children. I was sitting in my sandbox, crying. He approached with his ocean-blue eyes and asked why I was crying. I told him I couldn't remember. He shot up when I told him this and said that crying over something I can't remember is silly on a sunny day, but he also made a promise."

The crowd leaned forward, consumed by the heart filled story that was unfolding.

"He promised that from that day forward, he would make sure nothing ever made me cry ever again. Silly, right? I didn't think he could keep that promise. However, whenever I was around him, I never cried. I only laughed. I only smiled. Sora was my friend, my protector, my light."

Aerith began to cry silently at that moment.

"He protected my heart from darkness and... sacrificed himself for me."

She felt a tear escape her swollen eyes.

"Sora... His name is wonderful, isn't it? Sora, wherever you are now, know this; from the day we met till the day I die, I always have and always will love you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I love you so damn much Sora!"

The tears were flowing like rain from here broken eyes. She meant every word. She really did love him with all that she is. The town went silent again. Kairi stepped down, and the Kingdom Key was lowered into the ground with a final prayer.

_Sora, I love you so much. Why'd you have to go?_

_Because I love you, too, Kairi._


	3. Chapter III: Traitor of Darkness

**Chapter III: Traitor of Darkness**

**Author's Note: Me again. The story from this point on is going to jump from different character perspectives each chapter. Also, I'm super excited because almost 100 of you have viewed my story so far! :) All I ask is that you please, please, PLEASE post reviews so that I can make this the best fanfic I can! Thanks again!**

"What the hell was that?" Ansem's voice was filled with darkness much like his very being.

"You already took Sora, I wasn't going to let Kairi fall, too."

Riku, a silver-haired teen with deep, cerulean eyes, had allowed the darkness in his heart to be unleashed and controlled by Ansem, a tall, dark figure who essentially controlled the Heartless. Riku had thought this would help him save Kairi which, he was realizing, he wanted to do out of jealousy toward Sora. But now, the unthinkable had happened. Because of him, because of _him_, Sora was lost to the darkness. All because of his need to prove that he was the best.

_Sora, what have I done?_

"Maybe I didn't make this clear, Riku. I _own _you! As long as the power of darkness lingers within your heart, I am in control. You shall do as I command!"

Riku didn't respond. His eyes became locked on the tile of the floor of the empty castle of Hollow Bastion. A single tear escaped his eye, yet all he could do was give his classic smirk.

"Understood?"

Riku's blade appeared within the grasp of his right hand. However, instead of the bat-wing like sword he was used to, a Keyblade was formed; Oblivion.

"Hahaha, what do you think you're doing, boy?"

All Riku could do was smirk as he rushed toward to ruler of darkness.

"I'm setting myself free!"

Ansem merely side-stepped and, with a lightning motion of his palm, struck Riku in the middle of his shoulder blades. The silver-haired warrior fell to the ground with a loud thud as Ansem placed a firm grip on the back of his neck.

"Foolish little Riku. Remember who unlocked your true darkness. Remember who showed you this power. Remember who created you. Give in to the darkness. Let it flow through your very soul and, together, we will control the hearts of all worlds with the true essence of power; Darkness."

Riku felt himself fly through the air as these words were uttered.

_Sora, please forgive me. I'll find you in the Realm of Darkness._

_Giving up already, Riku? I thought you said you were the best!_

Sora's voice echoed through his mind. _Was that really him? Sora..._

With a newly found zeal in his heart, Riku flung Oblivion towards Ansem.

"Ansem, darkness dies tonight!"

Blood spattered from Ansem's mouth as the black Keyblade pierced his chest. He was in sheer shock as he fell to his knees. The ruler of darkness, the man who sought to conquer Kingdom Hearts, killed by a silver-haired boy.

"Y-you tr-traitor..."

Ansem slumped to the floor. A pool of blood formed around him as his body disintegrated into darkness.

_Sora, thank you._


	4. Chapter IV: Homecoming

**Chapter IV: Homecoming**

**Author's note: Me again! I just wanted to say I'm really sorry that my writing has been so delayed as of late. I've crazy busy with school and whatnot so I'll try to get chapters out in a more timely fashion. I also wanted to say thank you to all of you that have been reading my story! OVER 200 VIEWS NOW! :D Anyway, back to the story and, as always, please review.**

Two weeks.

Kairi couldn't get that dreadful thought out of her head. It has been two long weeks since Sora's Key was laid to rest beneath the soil of Traverse Town. Two cloudy, dark, grief filled weeks. Two weeks of tears; two weeks of hiding in her darkness consumed bedroom in the small house in Third District; two weeks of scars forming on her wrists; two horrible weeks.

Nobody really knew exactly how to help the shattered redhead. Anytime anyone offered advice, a shoulder to cry on, or any help at all, Kairi would simply shrug it off and continue her grieving session. She loved him, everyone knew that, but not a soul could understand how deep her love was for him. They had shared a heart; the closest connection any two people could share. But now, the heart she had shared was plunged into darkness. It was as if half of her being had vanished before her eyes.

"He isn't the only one who died that day."

It was like this for two weeks.

While Kairi locked herself away from the world for yet another day, the rest of the gang was gathered in the living room of the small house they shared. Something wasn't quite right. Nothing was really wrong, just odd.

"Hey, has anyone else noticed that less and less heartless have been appearing around the worlds?" Yuffie interjected.

"Ya know, it has been sorta peaceful for the last couple days. I'm a wonderin' what's goin' on?"

"Perhaps the Darkness has been defeated!" Donald couldn't help but smile at this thought.

"Goofy, Donald, you both are absolutely right." Leon's voice was almost. . . afraid?

"Whatta ya mean, Leon? Only Sora would be able to defeat the Heartless and, well, he's gone," a stray tear fell from Goofy's cheek.

"Well, believe it or not, Cid and I did some investigating at Hollow Bastion once the Heartless started depleting. As we where searching through the castle, we went into the room containing the Keyhole. It was there that we found him."

"Found who?" Donald asked tentatively.

"Ansem. The thing is, he was dead with a. . . a Keyblade in his chest."

"ANSEM, DEAD, KEYBLADE?!" The whole room shook with shouting in confused joy.

"Sora. . ."

The group almost didn't notice Kairi's soft voice. The past two weeks took a toll on not just her spirit, but her body as well. Her auburn hair had lost it's joyous glow and her eyes seemed almost grey in color. The scars on her wrists from slicing her peach skin were obvious in her white tank top. Her lips were chapped from the longing to feel Sora's kiss.

"Sora, is he. . . is he alive? Is my love alive?"

The pain in answering her question was apparent on Leon's face, "No, Kairi, Sora is still gone."

"Oh. . ." Tears started to form in her eyes again. Two weeks of this and she still couldn't stop crying.

"However, there is only one other person I know of that has the power to wield a Keyblade."

"Who?"

"Riku. . ."

Kairi had to take a moment to process the name. She had almost forgotten about him. She had been so focused on Sora that she didn't even stop to think about what happened to her silver-haired friend. Riku, the name seemed so foreign now especially since he. . .

"How the hell did that darkness using BASTARD get his hands on a Keyblade?!" Everyone was taken back by Kairi's sudden rage.

"Wait justta minute here. Didn't Riku become the Keyblade master fer a while while we were at Hollow Bastion?"

"Hey, yeah! He did and almost made us betray Sora!"

"Do ya think that maybe. . ."

Leon perked up, "With Sora lost in darkness, Riku must've regained access to the Keyblade! And I can only assume that he fought his darkness given that he killed Ansem."

Before anyone could make any real sense of all this information, the ground began to rumble violently.

"Cid, what's going on?!" Everyone was in a panic. Cid was clutching his computer desperately to keep his balance as he read the data on the screen.

"Y'all might want to see this. . ."

The room feel silent as everyone stared at the monitor.

"Is. . . Is that my island?"

"What do you think, sug?"

Everyone took a minute to process the sudden appearance of Kairi's home. All but Kairi turned to Leon. The idea was obvious in all their minds, but not a soul dared to utter it.

"So, now what?" Kairi asked nervously.

"Well, until we figure out this whole Riku situation, Kairi, you're going home."


End file.
